According to Plan
by CelestialSeaWitch
Summary: Hermione is a muggleborn witch of the late 1970's. She's a magical prodigy and well on her way to finishing her Hogwarts education at the tender age of 16. She plans to leave the magical world entirely and attend muggle university. But her magical capabilities have captured the attention of Lord Voldemort and he won't let her go quietly. (Hard AU, Hermione in Marauders era)
1. i:i

_Now_

Hermione Granger was not an average girl.

At the tender age of two, Hermione had successfully caused her first bout of accidental magic. By the age of five, she knew she wasn't like any of her older siblings and only three months later she learnt not to tell anyone that fact. At eight, she learned how to keep her family from witnessing any of the 'oddness' that seemed to circulate their youngest child. And it was at the age of eleven that she learned the truth.

Hermione Granger was a witch but she was not an average witch.

She was a magical prodigy. She flew through her courses at Hogwarts like they were nothing. Hermione was the pride and joy of every professor that taught her. When she was in her fourth year, she was given the opportunity to sit her OWLs a year early. She passed them with flying colours, setting a new achievement in Hogwarts. The following year she would set another achievement of taking her NEWTs at the early grade of her fifth year.

Hermione Granger was a genius but even Hermione had not seen _this_ coming.

"Father, please," Sirius begged. He turned to Hermione and gave her a long look. "Stay here, just - don't go." Then he turned and chased after the priest. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, shivering in the cold of the church. Her little white dress was dirty and stained from the battle earlier.

She blinked rapidly, trying to keep her tears at bay. She could still feel the dark, terrifying eyes of her attacker. He'd actually managed to grab her. He'd had her. Hermione squeezed her arms tighter around herself as if she could squeeze away the feel of Dolohov pressed against her.

If Sirius hadn't been there… Hermione didn't even want to think about it. Sirius was her only protection now and this was their only option.

And the priest had turned them away. Hermione turned to stare at the colourfully stained glass depiction of Christ rising from the dead and wondered when it was exactly that her life had taken such a dramatic change.

_Part One_

_(Six Months Ago)_

.i.

"Marlene?" James questioned once more. "Really, mate? Any witch. Any one and you choose to fuck my fiancé's best friend?"

"I thought Alice was Lily's best friend?"

"No, Alice and Lily got into a fight at that party on New Years and now - that's not the point!" James grabbed his best friend's arm and pulled him to a stop in the middle of the empty Hogwarts hallway. "Is this… a thing?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows in all his pureblood arrogance. "I'm sorry, mate, but I'm no longer a fourteen-year-old boy and I don't know how to respond to that question."

James scowled. "I'm serious." Sirius opened his mouth but was cut off when James pointed a finger in his face and sternly said, "Don't you fucking dare." Sirius rolled his eyes as he heaved a great sigh.

A sound distracted him and he turned to see a furry little face spying on them. "Well, hello there," he greeted with a charming voice. Sirius crouched down and caught the brown kitten in his hands before it could scamper away. He pulled her close to his chest as he softly cooed.

"Padfoot."

"It's a kitten," Sirius explained as he stroked a finger across the grumpy little kitten's head. Tawny brown eyes narrowed on the wizard as she purred. The kitten looked more angry than happy as she curled into Sirius' petting hand.

"_Padfoot_." Sirius ignored his friend in favour of cuddling the kitten closer. James crossed his arms and glared. "You don't even like cats!" he protested hotly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What're you talking about? I love a pretty pussy."

The cat hissed. Sirius gasped as a sharp claw nicked him. He pulled his hand back. Then he popped his finger into his mouth as James let out a loud laugh at his friend's expense.

"She's a smart one."

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at the scratch on his finger. "Sharp claws," was all he said to save face.

James rubbed his forehead as he snorted in amusement. "Can you please put the cat down and answer my question?"

Sirius cuddled the cat closer despite its obvious annoyance and walked away. "Come on, Prongs!" he called over his shoulder. "Dumbledore will be furious if we're late for another meeting."

James' eyes widened. "What about the - Sirius, you are not keeping the cat!" James dashed after his best friend. "That is someone's familiar," he hissed when he caught up.

"Well, they ought to take better care of it then."

James rolled his eyes and groaned. "You're not going to send Marlene an owl, are you?"

"I told her I wanted a casual fling, no strings attached. She agreed."

"From what she's told Lils, she's changed her mind."

Sirius shrugged. "She didn't tell me that and I made myself very clear from the start. I have no obligation to owl the witch unless I want to get a leg over."

James sighed heavily. He raised his hands and shrugged. "Fine. I tried. My duty is done and my hands are officially clean."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he smirked at his best friend. Both of them knew Lily would not agree with that statement. They reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office then and Sirius immediately gave the password. The stone figure jumped aside and the two wizards quickly headed up the moving staircase.

They paused before the grand double doors and James gave his friend one last pleading look. "Just don't develop feelings for Marlene, okay?"

Sirius drew back, clearly offended. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Padfoot. I know you. You can never admit when you like a bird and when you do you're insufferable."

Sirius narrowed his steel grey eyes. "Says the man who recited poetry every day for a month."

James wagged his finger. "That was February, it was for cupid's holiday - completely different. Also, I'm in love with Lily and perfectly capable of admitting that and _also_ that isn't what I meant." James crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders. "I'm insufferable because I'm a lovesick git. You're insufferable because you're untrusting and obsessive not to mention that you can't get it up enough to ever tell the bloody witch how you feel."

Sirius' jaw clenched. "Still sounds like you year four through six," he gritted out.

James raised his eyebrows and nodded once. "That's a fair point. I'll give you that, I was a mess in school." He shrugged. "But I grew up. Admit it, mate. When you like a witch, you sabotage it."

"I don't have to admit anything. And I don't like Marlene, so shut up about it."

"Fine, fine. I'm just saying-"

"-and that means you're still talking."

"Shutting up."

Sirius gave his friend a hard stare. He nodded towards the Headmaster's office. "Knock on the bloody door, you arse." James knocked on the door without complaint.

"Enter!"

With a final stern glance towards James, Sirius entered the Headmaster's office. It hadn't changed at all in the year that they had graduated from Hogwarts. Every knickknack and magical doodad was perfectly in place and whirling and whizzing contently as always.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood from behind his ornate, golden desk and smiled as he greeted them warmly. "Almost on time," he joked with a twinkle in his eye.

"It's his fault," both Sirius and James chorused. The three moved to the sitting area at the side and the two black haired wizards settled on the couch together. The cat yowled loudly as she tried to get free.

"Oi," Sirius protested, "easy there, kitten."

"Found a friend?" Dumbledore inquired with genuine amusement.

"She was just wanderin' the halls. I think I might keep her as retribution for a first year's carelessness." The cat yowled again.

James laughed. "I don't think she agrees with that plan."

Sirius looked down at the brown little ball of fur and pouted. She tried to jump free but Sirius managed to keep a hold on her. He spread his hands across her underbelly, between her legs and effectively cutting off any movement. His other hand scratched at the top of her head. The kitten's eyes narrowed to slits as it reluctantly began to purr again.

Sirius gave James a broad smile. "She's warming up to me." James rolled his eyes despite the smile on his face. Sirius turned back to the amused Headmaster in his cushy armchair. "Are we waiting on someone else?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Yes, actually. A wonderful young lady by the name of Miss. Granger." The kitten squirmed. "She's usually very punctual."

James' head cocked to the side. "You mean Hermione Granger?"

"Who?" Sirius questioned.

James gave him a look. "A few years younger than us. She's in our house." James turned back to the Headmaster curiously. "But she's not of age yet. I think she was a fourth year when we graduated. She can't be a part of the Order yet." Professor Dumbledore did not respond. "Sir?"

"Miss. Granger is one of the most magically talented students to walk these halls. It would be remiss of me not to utilize her talents when she is willing." The cat yowled once again. James and Sirius both raised their eyebrows. They had fought tooth and nail to be a part of the Order. Dumbledore had hemmed and hawed about the whole thing but he had always been adamant to wait until they had graduated. "She provided the charms we used to protect the safehouses through research and a little bit of her own spell creation."

"Spell creation?" James questioned, impressed. "Really?"

"As I said, Miss. Granger is truly talented."

Sirius smirked. "But she can't get to a meeting on time?" He pulled back his hand as the cat hissed angrily at him."Oi!"

The kitten jumped and Sirius only managed to keep a slight hold as she leapt from the couch. The cat's form wavered as she grew larger. Her form shifted and the added weight threw Sirius forward with his arm still around her waist. The young animagus witch fell forward and Sirius collapsed with her.

She huffed as she threw her curls back and looked up to see James' shocked face and Dumbledore's amused one. "My, kitten," Sirius flirted from behind her, half his body lying on top of hers, "how you've grown."

Hermione jabbed an elbow into his stomach. "Get off of me," she hissed. Sirius rolled back, hands raised and an arrogant smile on his face. Hermione immediately jumped to her feet and blushed profusely. "I'm so sorry Professor I got… held up."

Dumbledore chuckled under his breath. "I can see that. I hadn't realized you'd made it so far in your animagus studies. Congratulations."

Hermione beamed proudly. "Thank you, sir. I'm still working on smoother transformations."

"You'll get there," James put in. "It'll just take time and practice. Before you know it, your animagus will be a fully grown cat like Minnie's." Hermione smiled happily at that and took a seat on the couch opposite him.

Sirius finally climbed to his feet and fell back into place beside his best friend. His arms stretched along the back of the couch. His legs crossed casually at the ankles."So, kitten, why're we here?"

Hermione glared at him. "Don't call me that."

Dumbledore raised a hand before they could begin to argue. "I have a mission for you. It seems that the Death Eaters have placed a target on Miss. Granger's back."

James and Sirius both turned to Hermione. She shifted in her seat. "I was attacked in Hogsmeade."

"When?" they both immediately questioned.

"Over Christmas hols. Near that weird building by Hogshead."

James' eyes widened. "Isn't that where they found those muggle girls? The ones being sold off?"

Hermione nodded. "Our battle blew open part of the building and a few Death Eaters went inside. Aurors had arrived by that time and followed them through. I didn't see any of the girls, I was taken down by that point." She swallowed audibly. The bright purple flash of Dolohov's curse flashed through her mind. She shivered at the thought of it burning her flesh and crushing the bones in her chest.

Dumbledore gave them a serious look as he added, "She had to be taken to a special recovery suite at St. Mungos where she remained for a month and a half."

"I just finished taking the potions they'd assigned me at the end of February last week."

"So, you need a bodyguard?" James guessed. He turned to the Headmaster. "I thought Hogwarts was still safe?"

"It is," Dumbledore immediately assured. "However, whenever Miss. Granger leaves the castle, she is in grave danger."

Hermione shrugged weakly. "I haven't left the castle since I got back."

Sirius' brows drew together. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "So, don't leave," was his careless suggestion. "Lots of people don't go down to Hogsmeade. It's not the end of the world." Hermione wrinkled her nose at him.

"If it were only that simple," Dumbledore sighed. "Miss. Granger often leaves the castle on Order business as well. Sometimes during her trips to Hogsmeade, she's meeting with contacts or acquiring necessary materials. Her restriction to the castle is hindering her ability to do her job."

"We tried to send people in my place," Hermione explained, anticipating their next suggestion, "but they either didn't get the correct information or sometimes came back with the wrong edition of the book." She rolled her eyes at this. "And the other half of the time, it simply won't work. I specifically design each and every protective warding on the safehouses the Order utilizes. To do that, I have to go to the properties and I can't do that on my own anymore." She said the last part grudgingly, making it clear that it was a fact she had been pushed to accept. Her eyes flickered to Dumbledore. "Of course, the obvious solution is for me to stop."

Dumbledore didn't even look like he'd heard her.

She leaned forward as she pressed on. "I won't be working for the Order after I graduate. It makes sense to simply cut ties now."

James looked confused. "Why wouldn't you help?"

"I'm muggleborn. Once I graduate I'm going on to do muggle schooling. I won't have much contact with the magical world - if any contact at all." She crossed her arms and shrugged slightly. "I didn't even want to become involved in this war, since I know I'm not staying."

"It's still your world though, you're still a witch," James insisted. Hermione raised an unimpressed eyebrow. She'd clearly heard it all before.

Sirius held back his irritation at her desertion, instead choosing to focus on the mission. "Alright, we can pick you up at the gates for Hogsmeade and drop you off and take you wherever you need to go. That's not a problem." There were only four more months until school ended. They could manage that for now and figure out the rest later.

Hermione smiled and nodded back. "Brilliant."

She, James, and Sirius moved to stand. "Unfortunately," Dumbledore put in and they all immediately froze, "it's not that simple." They sighed as they sat back down. "We don't know for certain that the reason Voldemort," they each flinched at the sound of his name, "has decided to target you is because of your involvement with the Order. Before today, only you and I were aware of your involvement, Miss. Granger."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Why else would they be after her?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Hermione. The curly haired witch sighed and shook her head. "I took my OWLs already. I sat them in my fourth year and I'm preparing for my NEWTs this year."

James' eyes widened. "Really? That's rather impressive."

Dumbledore hummed in agreement. "It's also a first in Hogwarts history. That, coupled with the fact that she broke the longstanding record for highest OWL scores since the 40s - well, let's just say it's attention enough without the fact that she will be the first-ever graduate under 17. I'm expecting she'll break a few more test scores during her NEWTs examination as well." Hermione blushed and ducked her head at the high praise.

Sirius looked back and forth between the two of them. "I feel like I'm missing something here. Not that that's not very impressive, darling. But why would You-Know-Who care about test scores?"

"Because they were his," Hermione explained quietly. "I beat _his_ test scores." Sirius' eyes widened. "Exactly. And if his reaction was to have me attacked after I beat only his OWLs then…" What would he do if she beat his NEWTs and did so at such a young age? The question was silently asked as they each took in that information.

James leaned forward. "You definitely need a guard. Maybe a team of them." Hermione did not appreciate the light humour.

"But that would give her involvement away," Dumbledore explained. "The second that we, the Order, provide security at any level for Miss. Granger, Voldemort will know she is with us. He might already know or at the very least suspect."

"But we don't want to confirm it," James finished.

"Precisely."

"So, what's the plan?"

"I thought the simplest way to have someone be with Miss. Granger at Hogsmeade without suspicion would be if we were to set up some sort of false relationship." Hermione's eyes widened in horror. Dumbledore calmly turned his gaze to Sirius. "That would place you, Sirius, as Hermione's primary guard and defence."

"Professor!" Hermione immediately protested.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Sirius shouted incredulously.

Hermione gestured between the two of them. "No one and I mean _no one_ would ever believe I'd date…" She made a face and wildly waved her hand at Sirius. "..._that!_"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her as he leaned forward. James' hand on his chest stopped the cutting remark the Black was going to make before he did. "With all due respect, sir," James calmly put in. "These two are like," he looked to Hermione, "and excuse the pun. But they're like cats and dogs." Sirius looked down at the floor as he smirked.

Dumbledore nodded, a look of mild interest on his face. "Yes, and opposites do attract. Look at yourself and your future wife, James. The two of you fought rather like cats and dogs yourself."

"That's different!" Sirius protested. "We never even interacted with each other in school."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Yes, actually we did." She raised her eyebrows challengingly. "In my second year, you called me a bossy little bitch and said that I should go live in the forest since I had teeth big enough to fell a tree."

Sirius visibly winced.

Hermione leaned forward. "And that is not something I'm likely to forget now." She looked to the Headmaster as she shook her head, tossing her curls over her shoulder. "I refuse to date him."

Dumbledore sighed. "Miss. Granger, you needn't actually date Sirius. It's all pretense. Simply hold hands while you're in Hogsmeade together, there's nothing else to it."

All three of them stared at the Headmaster incredulously. This was _Sirius Black_ he was talking about. Sirius didn't do hand-holding and walking his girl around Hogsmeade. Sirius didn't have girls he had willing sex partners.

"I am sixteen!" Hermione protested, not willing to give up. "Isn't that illegal?" It certainly was in the muggle world.

"Actually," James put in and Hermione instantly glared at him. He winced and said, "it might help us out that you're underage."

Sirius gave his best friend a horrified look. "No, it won't! I don't sleep with underage witches and anyone who knows me knows that."

"No, hear me out, mate. pureblood custom."

"She's not a pureblood."

"No, you dunce, but _you_ are." Sirus made a small 'o' with his mouth. Right, he'd forgotten that. James turned back to Hermione to explain. "When an underage witch is being… courted, I guess you could say, by an older wizard it's usually frowned upon. Any respectable pureblood would wait until she's at least of age before making any sort of interest known. Wizards who don't bother with this are usually in it for one of two reasons. The first is that they're _very_ serious about marrying the witch. The second is that… how did my mum put it?"

James looked to Sirius who smirked and said, "They're a 'good for nothing scoundrel.'"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "And by this assessment, I take it you're the second one?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes on the young witch. "Funny, kitten." Hermione glared back at him.

"How does this help us?" Hermione asked James.

"You might think little of Sirius and among the more fanatical pureblood circles he's not thought of much better - however, outside of that and within most of the magical community Sirius isn't a bad bloke." Hermione's face demonstrated how little she thought that statement actually said about the man. James shrugged. "He's annoyingly charming and everyone sort of loves him. They'll think he's honestly pursuing you while the Death Eaters think he's just a… scoundrel."

"Either way," Sirius continued, "they probably won't question it." Sirius leaned back against the couch with his arms resting along the back as he smirked. "Sweet Circe, I wish I could see the look on my mother's face when she hears I'm courting a muggleborn."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Well, then," Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands. "If that's been decided?" Hermione shot the Headmaster a glare that clearly stated she did not think it was but she kept her mouth shut. "Sirius will be your guard starting at the first Hogsmeade weekend. James will join you two on Order related expeditions Hermione must see to. Good?"

Hermione clenched her jaw, her arms were still firmly crossed over her chest. Sirius and James both nodded. "Wonderful. Now, if I could perhaps steal you for a bit, James? Slughorn has a potion he is working on for the Order and he requires your assistance."

"Certainly, professor," James said as he stood.

Dumbledore gave Sirius and Hermione each a hard stare. "I suggest you two figure out what your story is now so you will be able to answer any questions I'm sure are to arise." He nodded at them before he and James left.

Sirius and Hermione stared at each other for a long moment.

"This is never going to work," she announced.

"Not with that attitude, kitten."

"Call me that one more time and I will hex you."

Sirius smirked. "Threaten and insult all you like, darling. I'm already working up a plan to get you back."

She leaned forward, eyes narrowed and if she had still been in her animagus form her claws would definitely have been drawn. "Do your worst."

* * *

This story is set up a bit differently from my usual. There's some back and forth with the narrative. I started it while I was watching _Jane the Virgin_.

Hope you enjoy it!

xx


	2. i:ii

.ii.

Hermione tried not to scowl her entire walk down to Hogsmeade. She had forgone the carriage in hopes that it would take up a little bit more of her day. She also liked the fact that her longer trek down meant Sirius was simply standing there looking like an idiot.

But of course, Sirius didn't look like an idiot. He stood leaning against the tall stone kissing gates just outside the Hogwarts boundary line. He had a leather jacket on with his tight jeans and button up silk shirt.

His smirk when he saw her step through the gates was all the warning she got before he was on her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her flush against his chest. Hermione's startled squeak was instantly muffled by Sirius' mouth on hers. Hermione's nails curled into his sides viciously.

He pulled back a fraction and threw Hermione a wink. "Smile, kitten," he whispered, his nose nudged her own. "People are watching."

Hermione forced a false smile to her lips.

"Good girl." His lips brushed hers. He leaned in for another hard kiss that Hermione reluctantly allowed. There was no point in fighting it and really, he was quite good at it. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as Sirius' tongue tasted her lips. She almost considered returning the favour until Sirius' hand dipped to grab her arse.

Hermione bit his lip. He pulled his head back with a sharp hiss. "Keep your hands to yourself, mutt," she hissed in warning as she smiled tightly, "and keep your tongue in your mouth or I'll bite it off."

Sirius smirked and slowly slid his hand up from her rear to her lower back. "Where did you want to go first?" He ran his hands up and down her back but kept them in respectable places.

Hermione swallowed and tried to keep herself from blushing horribly. She'd never had a boy so much as look twice in her direction - not that she'd ever notice, at least. She certainly hadn't ever had one be so familiar with her. It felt a little overwhelming to have his hands on her, even if she knew it was all fake.

"Bookstore," Hermione responded quickly with a sharp nod.

Sirius grinned. "Why am I not surprised?" He pulled back, only to slip an arm around her waist again. His hand snuck under her open jean jacket and she could feel the heat of his body through the fabric of her sundress. He guided her towards the bookstore as his fingers smoothed down her dress. "I like this." He pulled her close. "Did you wear it for me?"

Hermione sighed and looked heavenward. Sirius laughed at her reaction. She glanced at him sidelong. "Could you please tone it down? You're looking more like a scoundrel than anything."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Leave the romance to me, kitten. Just follow my lead."

"Please, I heard your conversation with James. You've never had a girlfriend before."

"Oh, and you've had a boyfriend?"

They glared at each other briefly before Sirius opened the door to the bookstore. It was empty save the friendly old owner reading a book at the front cash. Hermione gave Mr. Van Thort a smile in greeting before dashing through the shelves, hoping to lose her escort for a brief second.

She turned the corner and nearly shouted when she came face to face with Sirius. She glared at him and turned to the nearest bookshelf, pretending like it was where she was heading in the first place.

"Look, we can't play this totally innocent and you know that. I don't do sweet and innocent and even if we tried it, no one would believe us." Hermione wrinkled her nose as she pulled a book down and opened it up. She knew he was telling the truth, they'd talked about it in Dumbledore's office a week prior when they'd been alone.

"Fine," she snapped. "Are you done torturing me now? Can we please take this seriously?"

"I was just getting payback for your little comments last week."

"Oh, I'm well aware. I'm not an idiot, Sirius - the opposite, actually. So, if you've finished with your schoolboy pettiness, I'd like to try and move forward."

The bell sounded from the front of the shop as more people entered the store. Sirius easily moved around Hermione. He checked over his shoulder in a look of casual disinterest at the new customers while he pressed his front against her back. His left arm slipped around her waist and his wand hand stood available and ready.

Hermione tensed, not because of Sirius' touch but because of the newcomers. It was her first outing to Hogsmeade since the attack in December several months ago and despite her annoyance with Sirius' behaviour, he had successfully distracted her from remembering that fact so far.

Sirius felt Hermione tense in his arms. He turned back to her and ducked his head to whisper in her ear, "You okay?" Hermione swallowed. Her throat suddenly felt tight as she nodded wordlessly. He ran his hand up and down her side in comfort. "I'm not going anywhere," he told her. And despite how much she still disliked him, how horrible she knew he could and definitely would be, Hermione felt relieved.

Hermione eventually managed to gather herself together again. She placed the book back on the shelf and turned to continue browsing. Sirius caught her hand and followed her through the shop, quietly searching the shelves himself. She kept forgetting he was there until he touched her arm, her waist, or her hair. Hermione lost herself in the scent of the books and the feel of the cracked spines against the pads of her fingers.

She found herself sitting on a small stool at the end of one of the rows of shelves with a massive text in her hand. There was an essay written by one of the leading charms specialists and creators in the late 19th Century. He had made a number of crucial advances and within this massive, beautiful text, sat one of his most famous essays.

"Hermione," Sirius interrupted quietly. The curly haired witch startled and looked up at the wizard crouched before her. He raised his eyebrows. "I'm hungry."

Hermione blinked. She'd completely forgotten about lunch - and Sirius. "Oh… we can go to lunch at noon."

"It's well past noon."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly three."

Hermione's eyes widened. She suddenly realized that feeling in her stomach was emptiness. She was hungry too. "But I'm almost done!" she pleaded.

Sirius sighed. "How many more pages?"

She glanced at the book and flipped through. She winced. "A little under 100?"

"Hermione…" She pouted up at him, her brown eyes wider than should be possible. "Just buy the book."

Hermione choked on a laugh. "Buy it? Sirius, this book is brand new. It's an anthology for Merlin's sake. It's not exactly cheap."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll buy it." He took the book from her hands and stood.

"What?" Hermione jumped to her feet. "You can't just buy me a book."

"Of course I can. I'm your boyfriend."

"You're not-" she cut herself off and looked around before stepping closer and whispering "-you're not _actually_ my boyfriend."

Sirius also leaned close and whispered back, "Yes, but no one else needs to know that. Now, I told you I'm bloody well hungry. So, either I buy you this book or I press you up against this bookshelf and get us both banned from ever coming back in here."

Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits. Sirius smiled, taking great pleasure in seeing how similar she looked in her human form as she did in her animagus one when she was angry. She spun around abruptly and stomped towards the cash. Sirius chuckled under his breath as he followed after her.

* * *

I forgot to post the second chapter like I usually do for a new story :/ On the bright side, you guys get three chapters today

Enjoy!

xx


	3. i:iii

.iii.

When Hermione had first been given her Hogwarts letter - and subsequently had the existence of the magical world explained to her - she had not wanted to go. She had adamantly refused. She was going to go to Oxford University. Afterwards, she was going to attend Harvard Law.

"There won't be time for _magic_," she had sternly told Professor McGonagall.

The professor had been momentarily nonplussed. She certainly hadn't expected _that_. "Miss. Granger, I understand your… hesitation. However, every witch and wizard must learn to control their magic. Haven't you ever made odd things happen? Things that seemed completely unreal?"

Hermione had stubbornly crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Of course I have. And that's why I learned to make it _stop_." Professor McGonagall's eyes had widened at that. "I have it under control, ma'am. I don't need to leave school."

"Your magic will grow with your age, Miss. Granger," the professor had patiently explained. "And if your fear is leaving your muggle schooling behind, I can assure that there are programs in place that can help you continue to take whichever classes you like. I've had several muggleborn students do so, in fact."

Hermione had been suspicious. "And that works? I take many classes, professor. I want to graduate high school early and I _am_ going to attend muggle universities." Hermione's parents had barely smothered their smirks behind their hands. When Hermione was serious about something - at any age - she was an immovable force.

Professor had raised her eyebrow. "Those are high goals, Miss. Granger. I can't guarantee that you will be able to do all that you wish. It will come down to your determination and just how hard you're willing to work for what you want."

And that statement had guided Hermione since she stepped onto platform 9 ¾. Hogwarts was not a place for Hermione to make friends, get into trouble, and play around. She was determined to graduate early, the same way she still knew she would do so for her muggle schooling. She studied, she worked, and she never gave up.

Students quickly learnt that Hermione would not be swayed from her goals. She didn't have time for boys, girls, or even a familiar. Hermione had a mission and the students left her to it. And it was for this reason that Hermione was so shocked when one afternoon, someone kidnapped her in the middle of a Hogwarts hallway.

Hermione let out a startled gasp as someone grabbed her arm. Before Hermione could blink, she was pulled into a dark and empty classroom. A wand pressed into her neck. Hermione stared at the tall, dark-haired Slytherin as he glared back at her.

"Miss. Granger?"

Hermione's head tilted. "Do I know you?"

Oddly familiar grey eyes narrowed on her. "Regulus Black. Your boyfriend's younger brother."

Hermione blinked. "Oh! I… I didn't realize that Sirius had a brother." Merlin, did she feel like an idiot. Of course, they were brothers. They both had those aristocratic cheekbones she wanted to smack and the steely silver eyes. Regulus' lips were as full as his brothers and she briefly wondered if he kissed as well as Sirius. Hermione's cheeks flamed hot and she quickly ducked her head. She peeked up at Regulus' curious stare. "Can I help you?"

Regulus' eyes narrowed. He lowered his wand and stepped back. Cautiously, he explained, "Sirius and I haven't spoken for several years… not since he ran away." Hermione didn't say anything. She remembered hearing whispers about Sirius running away from home. He had gone to stay with the Potters, where he remained for the rest of his school years.

From his robes, Regulus produced a letter. It was sealed with black wax and what Hermione suspected was the Black seal stamped into it. "Would you give this to him for me?"

She did not move. "How do I know this isn't a trick? Is it cursed?"

Regulus raised an eyebrow and smirked. He waved his wand over the letter and clearly cast the spell that would reveal any curses or hexes placed on the letter. Hermione still didn't take it. Regulus sighed. "I don't want to hurt him. I have no other way to contact him."

"About what?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

Regulus had what Hermione's father would have called the perfect poker face. His expression gave absolutely nothing away. "If my brother decides to confide in you, that's his choice. But this is a matter between brothers."

Hermione hesitated a moment longer. "And you can't owl it to him?"

"He would think it a trick or likely burn it immediately. This way I can ensure a response through you." She raised an eyebrow. "I expect a letter back after you have delivered it on the next Hogsmeade trip."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She did not like being used as a glorified owl. "And if I don't give it to him?"

Regulus stared at her for a long moment. He clearly hadn't been expecting that response from the young Gryffindor girl. He gritted his teeth before reluctantly admitting, "This is my cry for help. I don't want to be the Death Eaters my peers are willing to become. I can't go to my parents for obvious reasons," Hermione frowned in confusion but nodded, "but Sirius got out. I need his help if I'm going to attempt to do the same."

"Are you trying to manipulate me?"

"Of course I am. But that doesn't mean I'm not also telling the truth."

Hermione sighed. She held out her hand. "Give me the letter."

Regulus did so but didn't let go when she moved to take it. "A response, Miss. Granger. I will meet you here before lunch the day after the next Hogsmeade trip. Do not be seen. Understood?"

Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I got it." She ripped the letter from his hands and spun around to leave, mumbling under her breath about "the stupid pureblood James Bond git."


	4. i:iv

.iv.

"But it's pure magic," James protested in confusion. "How are you going to bottle magic?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him challengingly. "Aren't all potions magic in some way or another? A potion is made up of magical properties and certain stirring motions to create a specific magical outcome. A spell is created by a wand which has magical components and must be used in a specific motion to create an outcome as well."

They were on a hillside surrounded by fields of grass. The property was outlined by forest. A half-broken wooden fence ran along the front of the property by the dirt road. There wasn't another house for miles. It was the perfect location for an Order hideout. Dumbledore had specifically asked to have wardings to keep people _in_ as well as out, which had Hermione wondering if the Order was planning on taking some Death Eaters captive in the near future.

"But you're forgetting about simmering times and boiling points!" James exclaimed, his hair a mess as he ran his fingers through it. "And spells can be done wordlessly and wandlessly. How can you possibly take that into account?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You don't think it can be done?"

"Bottling a spell? No," he responded vehemently, "no, I really don't think it can."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't mean _bottling a spell_. I mean creating a potion that would have the same effects as a spell. Think of the possibilities! You're facing an opponent, your wand has been taken and instead of surrendering or failing you throw a potion and _bam!_ They're thrown back with a potion powerful enough to be a _reducto_."

James' face showed how little he thought of the possibility of such an idea.

"Or!" Hermione continued, refusing to back down. "Your enemy has set up an anti-apparition warding. But you have a potion that will magically allow you to transport out-"

James laughed incredulously at that. "-Oh now you're just being ridiculous."

Hermione stomped her foot. "I am not! I've already begun work on the _reducto_ potion."

James fell silent, his eyes widened. "Really?" She smiled brightly and nodded. James immediately moved closer, absolutely intrigued. "But how? Wouldn't that be difficult? What are your results so far?"

"Oh, would you two quit it already!" Sirius shouted from a few feet away. James and Hermione jumped and turned to him. "No one cares about your hard-on for potions, Prongs. Can you just let Hermione do her job?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose at him. "There's no need to be so crass." She spun around and raised her muggle clipboard and pen up high. Her eyes went back to scanning the property as she wrote down her notes.

James gave Sirius a look and walked over to him. "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" he asked low enough he was sure Hermione wouldn't hear.

"Nothing. She's just here to do a job and you're distracting her."

James raised his eyebrows, hands shoved into his pockets. He tried not to smile. "You mean I'm distracting her from _you_."

Sirius glared. "As if I give a shit if that stuck up little twit notices me or not." James kept his brows raised. Sirius let out a sound close to a growl. "Fuck off."

James turned so he could stand shoulder to shoulder with his friend. They both watched Hermione as she seemed to aimlessly walk around the cottage with her clipboard in hand. "What did it say? The letter," James clarified when Sirius didn't respond. "I saw her give you something."

Sirius crossed his arms. "It was from my brother."

James' eyes widened. "And?"

Sirius licked his lips. Something his friend knew he only did when he was unsure and nervous about saying something. "Reggie wants out. He wants to get away before he's dragged into something he can't get out of and he wants my help to do that."

James was silent for a long moment as he took that in. Privately, he was elated. He knew how much Regulus meant to his best friend. Sirius' only heartbreak about leaving was the distance it had caused between himself and his younger brother. "That's wonderful, mate. You're going to do it, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm going to do it," Sirius snapped. James didn't say anything. "I just… he went to Hermione," Sirius finally revealed. "He went to her because this whole fucking relationship means the world thinks I want to marry her and I guess I just realized it means my _family_ thinks that too." He made jokes about his mother freaking out but he hadn't paused to consider the ones who he actually loved. "I mean… what about your parents? Have they said anything?" Sirius continued before James could answer. "What are they going to say when this is all over? I'll look like a real piece of shit, then, won't I?"

James sighed and looked away to the curly-haired witch making her spell. He didn't know if he should tell Sirius his parents had been elated at the news. His mum had practically done a dance around the room. They wanted to meet Hermione, had almost sent her an invitation for tea before James had convinced them otherwise. James didn't think Sirius would find the anecdote at all comforting.

"It'll be fine, mate. The war will end, the truth will come out. Everyone will know it was all fake. You've got nothing to worry about. Well, nothing except that smart little witch who probably knows we're talking about her."

Sirius sighed. "Oh, she definitely does." He nodded at Hermione as she headed back towards them. "Almost done?"

"Almost." She ripped a sheet of paper from her clipboard. It was a diagram of the property she had drawn with runes decorating the perimeter in five points. Dotted lines had been drawn across, showing the pentagram they formed. "James, I need you to go to each of these points and place stones deep beneath the earth right on the edge of the property."

"The stones we gathered earlier?"

"Yes, exactly. Use your wand to engrave them with the appropriate runes. I wrote the spell at the top of the sheet." James nodded as he took the page from her. He turned to the stones piled at his feet and got to work. "Sirius, I need you to cast the spells on the house. This way." She turned and headed back to the cottage, not looking back to see if Sirius had followed.

She pointed him to the door and gave him the spell she had constructed. Sirius frowned as he looked it over. It took him a few minutes to even figure it out. "What does this spell do?"

"It creates three separate but specific keys added into a simple warding. The first allows people to enter and exit freely - Order members. The second doesn't allow anyone access - non-Order members. And the last allows entry but denies the person the ability to leave - for Order captives," she explained.

Sirius' eyes widened. "You - you _just_ made this?"

Hermione looked over his arm at the sheet and nodded. "For the most part. I just used a basic warding I had created before and built off of it."

"And the stones?"

"Secondary warding protection. Spells can be broken down. But runes have to be destroyed and these will be hidden. Dumbledore will remove the memories of where the stones are hidden from each of us. Not even he will know where they are. If someone escapes the house, they won't be able to escape the property."

Sirius stared at her, wide-eyed. "You're brilliant." Hermione beamed proudly. She stepped back and allowed him space to cast the spell. He waved his wand a few times, going through the motions. Hermione stopped him several times to correct his wording or movement. When he'd finally demonstrated it three times without fail, Sirius cast the spell.

There was a deep _boom_ that sounded like the echo of a thunderclap as the wards settled over the small cottage. Sirius' eyes widened as he stepped back. He let out a breath, his shoulders sagged. Merlin, he needed a nap.

"Alright?" Hermione asked. "Warding spells can take a lot out of you."

He waved her off. "I'm fine."

She hugged her clipboard to her chest. "Do you have a response yet?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Did I need one straight away?"

Hermione shrugged a shoulder. "Regulus sort of insisted. We have a meeting set up for tomorrow so I can give him your response." Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're going to help him, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm going to help him!" he snapped irritably. Hermione pursed her lips at his response. He gestured to her clipboard. "Come on, then." Hermione handed it and her muggle pen over. Sirius flipped the pages up until he found a blank one and quickly scrawled a note.

Sirius couldn't actually do anything for his brother, but he could get him in touch with Alphard. Uncle Al had been disowned by the family for his views on muggle rights. After Sirius had run away, Uncle Al had stepped in. Sirius had often spent part of his holidays with Alphard before returning to the Potters. His uncle had also deposited money into his Gringotts account - more than enough to live off of comfortably for several decades. Sirius hadn't even realized his uncle was so wealthy, but he wasn't surprised - he was a Black after all.

Sirius scanned the letter briefly. He paused then added a final note before handing the clipboard back to Hermione. "There."

Hermione looked down and then back up at him. "Can I read it?" Sirius shrugged as if it didn't matter one way or the other. Her eyes quickly darted back down to the letter. Sirius had set up a time and place for the next Hogsmeade trip, where he promised Uncle Al would be. Hermione didn't know who Uncle Al was but figured he must be some sort of family or close friend. Her eyes narrowed at the postscript. "'_Keep your hands off my witch_?'"

Sirius smirked and winked. "Got to stay in character don't I?"

"And is that the character of a Neanderthal?"

Sirius stepped closer. His eyes danced across her face as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "As if you don't like it."

Hermione opened her mouth even though she had no clue what she was going to say. She was saved from having to respond by James' return and his shout of, "Oi! Lovebirds! Save it for Hogsmeade!" Hermione blushed brightly and stepped back as Sirius barked out a laugh.

* * *

The way this story was originally set up, each scene was a piece of a whole chapter. I later changed it to each being a chapter of a part. So, we get some weirdly short chapters and sometimes super long ones. I'll post a few in one go like I did today when the chapters are super short.

Hope you're enjoying it! We meet more Marauders next chapter...

xx


	5. i:v

.v.

"Grab me another one too, Moony," Sirius called as he stretched his feet out onto the coffee table.

"Anyone else?" Remus asked as he opened the icebox to grab himself and Sirius another drink. James and Peter called out their affirmatives and Remus came back with a handful of butterbeers. He set them on the coffee table for everyone to grab one. "Now," Remus announced as he flopped back onto the couch beside Sirius, "tell me about this witch."

Sirius clenched his jaw. He slowly turned his head to see his werewolf friend grinning at him slyly. "What?" Remus questioned with a smirk. "Did you think because Pete and I were out on a mission we wouldn't hear about it? Come on, Pads. An underage witch? You? What's really going on?"

Sirius took a long drag of his cigarette, slowly blowing the smoke out between pursed lips. "No joke," he finally responded coolly. "I'm dating her." He smirked into the fire. "I'm going _steady_."

Remus and Peter snickered at that. They both turned to James in the cushy armchair, one leg thrown over the armrest. The messy haired wizard shrugged. "He's not kidding. Her name's Hermione."

Remus frowned in confusion. "Wait - you mean Hermione Granger?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "How do you know her?" he questioned sharply.

The werewolf rolled his eyes. "Put it back in your trousers, Padfoot. We went to school with her. We were in the same bloody house, 'course I know her. I didn't know _you_ knew her."

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't. I had to go to St. Mungos after a battle and I met her there." At his friends' curious stares, he continued the contrived story that he and she had made that first day in the Headmaster's office. "She was hurt in Hogsmeade and was in a special recovery suite and we bumped into each other."

Peter looked at Sirius like he was crazy. "And you decided you were going to marry her?" Remus crossed his arms, thinking Peter had a fairly good point there.

Sirius glared. "What's it to you?" He gestured to James. "Prongs hasn't got a problem with it. Why do you?"

Peter turned bright red and shrugged, his head nearly disappearing between his shoulders as he hunched over. "Just seems a bit out of character for you, doesn't it?" The last part was directed to both Remus and James.

"I completely agree," Remus stated loudly. He grinned slyly. "Which is why I owled the witch." James' eyes widened in horror. Sirius nearly jumped to his feet.

"You did _what_?"

Remus rolled his eyes, smile still firmly in place. "Calm yourself, Padfoot. It's Hogsmeade weekend, it'd be a shame not to see your girlfriend because of us."

Sirius looked like he was honestly contemplating strangling his best mate. "She's studying for NEWTs."

Remus shrugged. "Well, now she's expecting to see you in," he looked at his watch, "... now-ish?"

Sirius leapt from the couch. "Fuck." He slammed his butterbeer down on the table and sent his ex-best friend a glare. "Don't fucking owl my witch, Moony!" Remus didn't even flinch. It was something Sirius had done to each of them a million times. Sirius waved his hand and the cigarette magically disappeared from his fingers. "Fuck!" Sirius grabbed his leather jacket from the back of the couch.

"Moony," James scolded.

"Oh, come on, Prongs," Remus scoffed. "As if you don't want to see them together." James made a pained face. He couldn't deny that. He'd never seen Sirius and Hermione playacting their relationship, but from the way the wizarding world was already whispering about them, they must do it perfectly. "You should grab Lily too. She'll be furious if she doesn't get to meet Hermione."

Sirius spun around. "How about you all go and fucking get Lily so I can warn my girlfriend before this bloody ambush?"

James winced while Remus nodded agreeably. "Sounds great. Grab a table at the Three Broomsticks for us?"

Sirius glared at Remus. "Go fuck yourself, mate." He slammed the door shut behind him as he left his flat. He turned and immediately apparated to Hogsmeade. Sirius dashed towards the kissing gates and nearly cried out in relief when he saw Hermione safely tucked away on the Hogwarts side of the stone arch.

"Hermione!" he called out as he neared.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip to the side. "You're late," she announced, her arms crossed before the rainbow printed across her chest.

Sirius pulled her into his arms and growled beneath his arms. "Don't you ever fucking do that again," he ordered.

Hermione pulled back but Sirius kept a tight hold on her. She leaned back enough so could glare at his face. "Excuse me? You're the one who decided to set up a date when I told you I wanted to study for NEWTs."

"Remus sent you that letter."

"Yes," she agreed, "claiming we were all getting together."

"You don't know Remus!" he thundered and Hermione leaned back even further. "He didn't tell me about this until less than five bloody minutes ago!" he waved his hand wildly.

Hermione's eyes widened. She grabbed his arm and settled it back around her waist. "Alright, Sirius," she whispered. People were looking and they really didn't want to cause a scene. She touched a hand to his cheek. "It's okay. I didn't cross the boundary line."

His eyes narrowed on her. "That's not the point. You don't come down to Hogsmeade unless _we_ agree upon it, got it?"

She nodded quickly. "Got it. I'm sorry. Are we mad at Remus about this?"

"What?" Sirius shook his head, genuinely confused. "Of course not. This is just something we do whenever one of us gets a new bird." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Invite them out without the other knowing so we get to meet her." Sirius rolled his eyes. "He's just so bloody giddy because they've never done it to me before. Bastards."

Hermione laughed. "Okay, well then that's good. It means we've fooled them."

Sirius gave her a look like he thought she was hopelessly naive, a look Hermione did not appreciate. "Kitten… we are not out of the woods, we've just entered the woods and there's a bloody wolf inside ready to sniff us out in a second. Everyone else in the world could believe us, but if they don't - we're screwed."

"Okay, okay," she put her hands on his shoulders. "Just calm down. We can do this. You lead, I follow. James will have our back. And when in doubt - snog me," she finished with a shrug. Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You'll be okay with that? I've got your permission to just… snog you? Touch you?"

Hermione's cheeks pinked and she ducked her head. "You do anyway." Sirius didn't say anything. They had boundaries, ones established during that first date in Hogsmeade. There were certain limits that Sirius didn't cross. Hermione sighed. "You have my permission," she stuck a finger under his nose, "but only for today!"

"Oi!" a voice shouted across the street. Sirius turned and glared at Remus. "So much for grabbing us a table, eh?" Sirius sent him the two-finger salute. Hermione gasped and dragged his hand back down.

"Come on," she sighed. She took his hand and the two headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

"And no little whisperings," Sirius said before they reached the door. "My friends have excellent hearing. They will catch us out."

Hermione nodded. "Got it." Sirius took one last look at her in her little high waisted jean skirt and rainbow t-shirt. She looked far too sweet and innocent for the likes of him and his tattoo sleeves and leather trousers. He nearly groaned. His friends were going to eat them alive.

The door opened and the two were instantly assailed with the sounds and smells of so many bodies in such a tight space. The Three Broomsticks was always packed to capacity on Hogsmeade weekends. Sirius guided them through and scanned over the heads of several patrons until he spotted a table at the back with his friends.

Lily jumped to her feet when she saw them and waved her hand excitedly. Hermione smiled at the sight of the former Head Girl and slipped through the crowd. The two girls met for a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again!" Lily exclaimed brightly.

Hermione smiled awkwardly. She'd always felt overwhelmed by the tall, beautiful older witch. Lily had seemed to have this perfectly done air about her. She was clad in tight, high waisted bell bottoms and a long sleeved belly-top tied together at the front. Hermione wasn't sure if Lily was wearing heels as well, or was simply gifted with the height of a model naturally.

"Yes," Hermione nodded and said over the noise, "and congratulations!"

"Oh! Thank you!" Lily held out her hand and showed off her dazzling engagement ring. It was massive, yet looked perfect on her long-fingered hands. Merlin, everything about this witch was perfect, Hermione grumbled in her mind.

"It's beautiful!" She smiled at James next who had stood to greet her. "Congrats!"

"Thanks," he responded with a charming grin. They shook hands, pretending like they hadn't seen each other just two weeks ago.

Hermione turned and greeted Peter and Remus next. Sirius finally made it through the crowd to the table and nodded at everyone. He took a seat next to Remus and pulled Hermione down onto his lap. She stiffened in surprise for a moment but didn't protest. Her entire body was tense as a coiled spring. Her stress was less from the situation and more her position on Sirius' leather-clad thigh. The others had already grabbed drinks from the bar and Hermione sipped the butterbeer offered to her, hoping it would relax her.

"I still can't believe it," Lily gushed from across the table. She sat with her legs dangling over one of James' and her hand wrapped around a butterbeer. "You two are adorable."

Instead of the glare she was expecting from the both of them - or the very least Sirius - Hermione and her 'beau' turned to one another and smiled sweetly. Sirius nudged his nose against hers and they kissed. Hermione pulled back abruptly, her face disgusted. "Have you been smoking?"

Peter and James snickered into their hands. Remus leaned back in his chair, a wide smirk on his face.

Her fake boyfriend shrugged. "Maybe." Sirius leaned close again and Hermione wrinkled her nose as she pulled back further. "Oh, come on!"

"I'm not kissing you after you've been smoking!"

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she struggled. "Come on, kitten," he cajoled.

"Sirius!" she protested, half laughing as he tried to kiss her again.

Remus leaned forward. "Come here, love. I'll give you a better kiss."

"Alright!" Sirius called out before Hermione could respond. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He cast a spell and turned back to her. "How about now?" Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously before cautiously pressing her lips to his again. When she didn't taste cigarettes, she hummed appreciatively.

Sirius pressed a hand to her cheek and softly deepened the kiss. His tongue teased hers and he tried not to groan at the taste of her. It was the first time she'd actually allowed tongue and he had not expected her to taste so sweet. Deep in his chest, he felt Padfoot growl in pleasure. He pulled back before he could get too excited about this unexpected discovery. "Still gonna leave me for that arse?"

Hermione smirked and Sirius instantly knew he wasn't going to like her response. "Well, I don't know, I haven't kissed him yet." She and Remus leaned towards each other and Sirius growled as he pulled her back. The table erupted into laughter. "I'm kidding!" Hermione laughed as he pouted. She wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned into him. "I'm kidding," she said again, giggling as she kissed the side of his still pouting lips.

Sirius swatted her bottom and Hermione jumped, eyes wide. He stole another kiss before he turned his attention back to his friends. He pointed at Remus. "Stay away from my witch."

Remus laughed. "You're just scared because you know one kiss from me and she'd be gone."

Sirius sent him another two-fingered salute. Hermione grabbed his fingers and brought his hand back around her waist. "Stop that," she scolded.

James laughed but it sounded forced. "Bossy, aren't you?" His smile was easy going but his eyes seemed to be a question Hermione couldn't read.

She shot him a winning smile. "Someone's got to keep him in line."

Remus snorted a laugh as he took a sip of butterbeer. "And how are you managing that?" He raised his eyebrows, his expression alone making it rather obvious that he thought no one could keep Sirius in line.

The corner of Hermione's lips quirked up in a way each of the troublesome Marauders could appreciate. "I like to think I've got him right where I want him."

Sirius grinned at that. His hand was inching up her thigh to the hem of her jean skirt and the other was already tangled in the curls hanging down her back. His nose pressed into her neck as he drank in the delightful scent of cherries on her. "Oh, you do, do you?"

Hermione sent her dangerous smirk his way and Sirius couldn't help but admire the glint in her brown eyes. She truly was stunning.

After their rather successful impromptu outing, Sirius and the others dropped Hermione off at the gates. They huddled to the side as Sirius kissed his girlfriend goodbye. She waved as she departed, heading for the last of the carriages to take her back to the castle.

Lily latched on to Sirius' arm as they headed away from the gates. "I love her!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Sirius. She's perfect for you. She's smart and sweet."

"Yeah," Peter agreed with a shake of his head. "I didn't even know you liked good girls."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Remus snorted. "Come on, mate. You've got a type and Hermione has never been it."

"Which is why," Lily cut in, "she is perfect." She pulled Sirius to a halt and gave him a bright, wondering smile. "She isn't a pushover and she's mature and intelligent. Certainly intelligent enough to keep you on your toes." She turned to James. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before!"

James was silent and oddly subdued. He smiled briefly at his fiancé before his eyes flickered back to Sirius. The wizard in question shifted awkwardly, feeling like he'd done something wrong. He ignored the feeling for now and turned to his friends at large. "I'm glad you like her because she's not going anywhere." A lie - there was only a few more weeks before this farce of relationship would be over. Sirius tried not to grimace at the pain in his chest when he thought about that.

Lily couldn't contain her excited bouncing at that. "You're in it for the long haul?"

Sirius nodded and smiled warmly. "Definitely."

Lily squealed. "Oh my god! This is fantastic. I wish I could stay and we could talk about it but I've got to go! I'm meeting up with the girls." She gasped. "I can invite Hermione when she graduates."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and looked past Lily to James. James took the hint and touched his wife's elbow. "I'll see you at home?"

"Yes, of course. Don't wait up." She popped a kiss on James' lips before turning and apparating away after a series of goodbyes.

Sirius shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "Alright, out with it."

James narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Are you fucking her?"

Sirius' eyes widened at that. He looked between his friends, all waiting for his response. He shot James a look and was offended to see James honestly thought he was. "Of course I'm not fucking her. What the hell's wrong with you, Prongs? She's sixteen!"

"Well, you two were fairly close and… touchy," James claimed, defending his accusation. The tone of his voice said how much he didn't believe his best friend's denial. James turned to Remus and Peter for support.

Peter nodded emphatically. "She sort of hung all over you like one of your tramps."

Sirius took an angry step closer. He felt a deep rumble in his chest that he knew to be Padfoot. "Did you just fucking call my girlfriend a tramp?" Peter flinched back and cowered.

James jumped forward and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Padfoot," he warned. All three of his friends could sense the change in him, the growing presence of Padfoot's canine aura around them.

Sirius' eyes nearly glowed with Padfoot's magic as he glared hatefully at Peter. "Take it back," he growled.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled as he shook.

Sirius stepped back, but his tension didn't leave his body. "I'm not sleeping with her," he enunciated slowly and very clearly. "I haven't slept with her or _anyone_ else since we started seeing each other." His steely gaze pinned James harshly. James was the only one who truly knew what was going on between him and Hermione. He shouldn't have had to ask a stupid question like that.

Remus looked back and forth between the terrified Peter and the dubious looking James. "He's telling the truth," the werewolf confirmed. All three wizards turned to him.

James looked stunned. "Really?" He turned back to Sirius. "Not anyone?"

Sirius clenched his jaw, clearly offended. "_No_," he ground out. James cast his eyes downward, clearly ashamed of himself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I've had enough of my friends accusing me of being a lecherous arsehole for one day, thanks."

"Sirius…"

"Padfoot!"

Sirius didn't pause. He got a few paces away and immediately disapparated home. He stormed into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. "Fuck!" he shouted into the mostly empty apartment. Padfoot howled within his chest before settling down again.

"Well," a voice drawled. Sirius jumped and raised his wand. Alphard raised an eyebrow from where he stood across the small flat. "A little late for that. Considering the current political climate, perhaps you should be more aware when entering a room?"

Sirius glared. "I'm not in the mood, Uncle Al."

The elder Black shrugged easily. He was fairly young, only just entering his 40's. His hair had yet to grey, remaining straight and dark like his older sister and Sirius' mother, Walburga's. "I didn't ask if you were or not." He nodded toward the couch. "Sit down, Sirius."

Sirius took a deep breath to calm himself before falling back onto the couch. He stretched his knees apart and ran his hands through his curly black hair. "Alright," he said, once he'd finally composed himself, "what can I do for you?"

"I just got back from my meeting with Regulus." Sirius nodded. Right, he'd set that for him. He'd entirely forgotten.

"Did it go well?" Sirius asked the question with the bland, pureblood drawl he'd been raised to use when speaking about something without sharing his opinion or personal investment in the situation.

Alphard raised an eyebrow and smirked as he sat next to his nephew. He could see right through Sirius. "It went perfectly. Your brother will be staying with me after graduation. You're, of course, welcome to come and see him at any time."

Sirius sighed. "Thank you."

Alphard nodded. "He's my nephew. There was no question about if I was going to help him or not." Sirius nodded and sighed in relief. "I saw something interesting while in Hogsmeade." Sirius cocked an eyebrow at his uncle. "You and your friends in the pub." Sirius tried very hard not to tense. "There was a pretty little witch sitting in your lap - although that wasn't too surprising." Alphard eyed his nephew with the same grey eyes all Blacks had. "The surprising part was when you dropped her back off at the school. She's a _student_?"

Sirius' face remained entirely emotionless. He didn't even fidget. "Did you follow me?"

Alphard rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Sirius. I was dropping off your brother. It was hard not to miss you practically shoving your tongue down her throat as you said goodbye."

Sirius' jaw clenched.

Alphard sighed. "So, she is a student." He raised an eyebrow when Sirius didn't contradict him. "She is of age, isn't she?" Alphard's tone made it sound like he thought it was obvious that she must be, but when Sirius didn't reply, the elder wizard's eyes grew large. "Sirius Orion Black!"

Sirius winced.

"She's underage? And you're pursuing her?" Alphard jumped to his feet and began pacing in front of the fireplace. "Do you know what this means? Do you have any idea what sort of bonds you've tied to this witch?"

"Yes," Sirius ground out between his teeth.

"Oh? Do you? Do you even know her? This can't be just some other witch you kick to the curb once you've gotten your fill." He glared at his nephew. "The wizarding world will be up in airs if they find out you were seriously courting an underage witch and left her to rot. Your reputation amongst proper pureblood society - the good and bad ends of it! - will be ruined."

Sirius leaned forward, his rage from earlier coming forward once more. Padfoot was up and pacing once more. There was a deep growling in Sirius' chest and he desperately wished to simply turn into his animagus form and let it loose on those that were threatening his - whatever he had with Hermione. "It's not like that!"

"Oh? So, it's official, is it? She's your intended?" Alphard stopped pacing to level his glare on Sirius.

The younger wizard bristled at his uncle's question. "No. I can't be engaged to an underage witch, that would be frowned upon and you know it." Alphard did know it, but he relaxed somewhat to hear his nephew say so. "She's my girlfriend." Something about that statement seemed to settle Padfoot, which worried Sirius deeply.

Alphard didn't react. He stared at Sirius for a long moment, his eyes flickering as he thought that statement over. With anyone else, it might have meant very little, but that was the height of commitment for a player like Sirius. He'd never had a girlfriend before and Alphard was well aware of that fact. "How long?"

"Almost a month now - officially."

Alphard straightened. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I want to meet her."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

"I want to meet her. The four of us will have lunch, your brother and I plus you and your girlfriend…?"

"Hermione," Sirius supplied in confusion.

"Hermione," Alphard said the name slowly, testing it out. He nodded once. "We'll have lunch and I'll get to know this witch that has you so enamoured."

Sirius jumped to his feet. "We can't."

"Of course you can."

"She has NEWTs. She has to study."

"Well, apparently she needn't study that hard if she is able to dedicate an entire afternoon to sitting on your lap and snogging you in front of everyone." Alphard's acerbic tone was biting at best.

Sirius groaned. "It's only been a month, Uncle Al. Maybe wait a bit longer before the family introductions."

Alphard raised an eyebrow and nodded. A month was fairly soon. "I would agree if it were Regulus. But with you, a month is practically a year. It means something, Sirius. This witch means something to you, especially if you're willing to risk your entire reputation on her. You might not care what most purebloods think, but you care about the Potters and the rest of them. They would never forgive you if you just walked away from this girl and I know you know it. Set it up. Owl me the date and time."

Without another word, Alphard left the flat.

Sirius stood in his silent apartment for a full minute. He kicked the coffee table over as he yelled out, "Fuck!"

* * *

Welp, things are definitely getting more serious than Padfoot would like... In other news, this is my favourite Marauders meets Harry Potter Gen. scenes I've done. Probably more so than my scenes in Shadow World. Although that story is it's own level of wonderful so I guess it's apples and bananas.

ANYWAYS, thanks for reading xx


	6. i:vi

.vi.

Hermione had never had a boyfriend before. She'd never really had friends before, so a boyfriend seemed completely out of the question. It didn't bother her one way or the other. She had her family and she got most of what she needed emotionally from them. They loved her and cared for her, listened to her ideas and supported her.

Hermione wished she could find friends to do the same, but it was hard to keep up with peers who constantly demanded her attention. Her family knew her well enough to leave her alone when she was reading, studying, or experimenting with magic. Friends often got annoyed that she didn't want to go skip rocks by the pond or watch the tele aimlessly.

It was needless to say, that this lack of need eventually extended to boyfriends. It was hard to feel left out about something she didn't have. She didn't miss it because she'd never experienced it. Hermione figured she'd probably make a terrible girlfriend anyway, so she was probably just saving some poor bloke from having to date her.

Pretend dating was a whole other world. She went from barely knowing how to interact with a schoolmate to dating Sirius Black. Hermione was in over her head from the very start. It was a hard thing to do, to just let go and follow his lead. She had to mentally prepare herself the night before every Hogsmeade trip. The last thing she wanted was to actually fall for Sirius. That would be a nightmare.

But the other week, she hadn't been prepared. She'd received the letter in the morning and by the time she'd been ready and heading down to meet with Sirius and his friends, there had been no time to prep. Sirius' hands and lips on her had left her breathless and giggling. She'd probably made an utter fool of herself in front of Sirius' friends.

Hermione dropped her head into her hands as her potion bubbled beside her. She groaned at the memory of her licking and nibbling on Sirius' bottom lip. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to smell so good? Why did he have to feel so nice with his arms wrapped around her body?

Hermione shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts from her head. It was an act. It was all an act. An act she was sure James would tease her for the next time they saw each other. She looked heavenward and tried not to groan again. He probably thought it was a right joke. Lily probably asked him if Hermione was deranged after she'd left.

"Stop it," Hermione growled to herself. She had to get it out of her head. She'd obsessed for a week. That was it. No more. Hermione closed her eyes and pushed all her swirling thoughts into a little box at the back of her head. It was a trick she's learned when she'd briefly attempted to study occlumency. She hadn't gotten very far, realizing it wasn't something she had a knack for. She had, however, learned how to better compartmentalize.

Hermione used this skill to push her swirling thoughts away and tuck them deep out of sight. She would not obsess any longer. There was no need, anyway. They'd gotten the inevitable meeting with Sirius' friends out of the way. Regulus knew about them and Sirius was estranged from his parents. It was the only hurdle they would have to go through and it was over with. It was a terrible mess, but it was done. Besides, Hermione reasoned with herself, she had more important things to worry about - like the bubbling cauldron before her.

Hermione had made considerable progress on her pet project to bottle spells. Or more accurately, she was creating potions that had the same effect as spells. It was complex and interesting and demanded entirely different types of magical learning. Creating any new potion was difficult, but the effects she was striving to create were unheard of. Even James, the son of one of the most famous Potion Masters in the world and a considerable potioneer in his own right had been thunderstruck by her idea.

The curly haired witch smiled to herself, thinking of her brewed and ready _reducto_ potion she already carried on her at all times. The moment she had thrown it and seen it _work_ had been the proudest moment in her whole life. She was working on a shield potion next, like a _protego maxima_. It was infinitely harder and Hermione was having problems creating the physical aspect of the shield appear.

The door to the classroom she was using opened. Hermione looked up and was mildly surprised to see Regulus enter the room. He nodded at her in greeting before pulling a chair over to sit across from her and her potion.

"Hermione," he greeted.

"Regulus?" She looked down at her potion and stirred it once. "Can I help you?" She had given Regulus his brother's letter. "Did you not meet with your uncle?"

Regulus nodded, unsurprised that she knew what Sirius had promised. "I did, thank you again for that."

"So, everything will be alright?" Regulus raised his eyebrows. "I mean, you aren't going to join _him_?"

Regulus slowly shook his head. "No, I will be moving in with my uncle after graduation."

"That's wonderful, Regulus. I'm happy to hear it." And the way she smiled at him when she said it, Regulus honestly believed her.

"My uncle and I saw you with Sirius in Hogsmeade." Hermione dropped her stirring wand. It clanged against the inside of her copper cauldron. "He talked with Sirius and he wants to meet you."

"Please tell me you're joking."

Regulus smirked. "Afraid not." Hermione groaned and dropped her head into her hands. Regulus chuckled at her own expense. "Not a fan of meeting the parents?"

"Parents?" Hermione scoffed. "Merlin forbid. I've heard stories about your mother." Regulus didn't argue against that. She sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "I guess there's probably no way out of it?"

"Not if you don't want to offend the only family Sirius has left."

"He's got you," she protested immediately.

"I've been invited as well."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Will you be offended if I don't show up?"

Regulus raised a hand to his chest. "Terribly offended, possibly even distraught. Definitely emotionally scarred."

Hermione leaned forward over the cauldron as she glared. "You're horrible," she announced.

He didn't look the least bit offended and claimed, "You're dating my brother. Your perception of horrible is skewed, at best."

Hermione laughed despite herself.

* * *

I know, I know, I know. Short chapter. The next chapter is the final chapter to part one, and it's a bit longer. It just all doesn't fit well together, so you get this part first. But now we've got some introspective on Hermione as well, which is nice.

Thanks for reading! xx


	7. i:vii

.vii.

"You look fine," Regulus drawled after Hermione smoothed out her skirt for the seventh time.

"I feel overdressed," she pouted. Regulus had insisted on meeting early at Gryffindor Tower so he could approve of her outfit, which had turned out to be a fantastic decision. Regulus had immediately turned her around and demanded that she change out of her skirt and blouse ensemble and wear a dress. He'd then vetoed her flowery sundress, a polka-dot dress, and a brightly striped one. Eventually, he'd had to take her to the Slytherin Dungeons and beg a dress off a sympathetic sixth year.

Hermione felt like she was wearing a wedding dress. The pristine white fabric was rich and smooth under her fingers. The collar cut elegantly above her collarbones, the back dipping down to reveal her shoulder blades. There was a deep blue ribbon around her waist before the heavy skirt flowed outward to mid-calf. The dress, coupled with a pair of high heels, felt entirely too fancy for an afternoon lunch.

"If you were underdressed, Uncle Al would have taken offence."

Hermione made a face. "It looks like a wedding dress."

Regulus smirked. "Please, there aren't even any diamonds on it." She nearly choked before she caught the mean little glint in his eye. Hermione scowled at him and looked away. The carriage jostled as it took them down to Hogsmeade. "Is that the sort of dress muggles wear for weddings?"

She turned and gave him a look of mild suspicion. From any other pureblood, she would think they were teasing her, but Regulus sounded genuinely curious. Hesitantly, she replied, "No. Well, sometimes. It depends. I don't even think my mother had a wedding dress." At Regulus' raised brow, she elaborated. "My parents eloped. My father is English, my mother French." She waved her hand as if to say _you get the point_.

"_The scandal of the century_," Regulus drawled in French.

Hermione smirked. "_My grandparents certainly thought so,_" she replied in the same language. "_They didn't speak to my mother for a decade. Not until after I was born._"

Regulus gave her an approving nod. "You speak French. Uncle Al will appreciate that, we'll have to slip it in somehow." At Hermione's confused face, he explained, "All Blacks learn French. It's a tradition dating back to when French was the standard speech of diplomacy. Now it's because we're cultured and better than everyone."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone. "I could close my eyes and I honestly would think I was talking to Sirius." Regulus smiled.

The carriage came to a stop and Regulus hopped out. He turned and offered her a hand down. "Ready?" Hermione drew in a deep breath and nodded once. Regulus tucked Hermione's hand into the crook of his elbow and led her to the gates.

Sirius was waiting for them. He was clad in the finest wizarding robes Hermione had ever seen. She thought for a moment he might actually be wearing an ascot. Merlin's beard, he was. He was also smoking a cigarette.

Hermione snatched the cigarette from his lips and threw it down on the ground.

"Oi!"

"What have I said about smoking?" she scolded.

"It helps me relax!"

"It's a disgusting habit. Where are the others?"

Sirius stood up straight with his eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione lunged forward. She dug her hand into one of his front pockets. Sirius grabbed her wrist. "Those aren't cigarettes, love."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "No, but these are." She pulled both her hands away. One of them held the pack of cigarettes she'd stolen from his back pocket when he'd been distracted by her other hand.

"You little thief."

He tried to snatch them back but Hermione jumped back. She quickly moved so Regulus was between them. "Wash out your mouth," she ordered. Sirius glared without heat. "I'm not kissing you until you do."

"Will I get my cigarettes back?" he bargained.

Hermione smirked as she slipped the pack into her dress pocket. "Even you're not that good of a kisser."

Sirius smirked at her. Her own words hit her and she blushed. Sirius arrogantly drew his wand and with a flourish, he cast a spell to get rid of the taste of cigarettes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from around Regulus so she was flush against him. Regulus rolled his eyes as they kissed.

"You're both sickening," he drawled. He glanced at his watch. "I'll give you five minutes before Uncle Al will go looking. Try and not have her look like she's just been shagged, will you? I worked hard to make her look like a respectable witch."

Hermione glared at Regulus over her shoulder. Sirius smirked and tightened his arms around her so she wouldn't hex his little brother. "I don't make promises I can't keep, Reggie."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Five minutes," he reminded before he turned towards the Three Broomsticks.

When Hermione looked back to Sirius, he could instantly read the anxiety in her face. "This is going to be a disaster," she whispered.

"It'll be fine."

"First your friends? Now your family?" Hermione shook her head. "Sirius, I don't know how many more people I can look like an idiot in front of."

Sirius was nonplussed. "Hermione, what are you talking about? My friends loved you." She didn't look convinced. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "We did such a fantastic job the other week, _James_ accused me of sleeping with you. We even had _him_ fooled."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?" Sirius nodded. Hermione heaved a great sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god." She leaned against him as he hugged her close. "I've been stressing for days."

Sirius shook his head as he laughed under his breath. "It's fine. We've got the whole world under our spell. If it makes you feel any better, Uncle Al is already completely convinced this is a real and serious relationship."

Hermione pulled back and raised her eyebrows. "Then why am I here?"

"_Because_ he's convinced this is a real relationship." She frowned in confusion. "We told you how serious people will think this is. He thinks I want to marry you and for the purposes of this whole thing - I do."

Hermione licked her lips and nodded quickly. "So, am I looking for his approval?"

Sirius shrugged. "He knows I would appreciate his approval, but at the end of the day, I would still marry you regardless. As formal as this all feels to you, it's fairly standard in the wizarding world. Just be your usual self and it'll be fine."

Hermione looked down at their feet for a long moment. "When… when this is all over," she whispered. She looked back up at him, her brown eyes wide and sad, "tell them it was my fault."

Sirius' brows drew together. "What?"

Hermione looked away quickly before she met his gaze once more. "School is almost over. I'll be leaving and this is all going to end. I'm so happy I was able to help you and your brother come together, Sirius. And I don't want our - whatever this is - to ruin the familial relationships you have. Tell them I was stringing you along or I cheated or something. I don't care. Just don't let them be angry with you about it." She smiled weakly. "I don't want them to think you're a scoundrel."

Sirius blinked rapidly. He'd honestly forgotten that it was almost summer. He'd forgotten that this would end. He gently cupped Hermione's face in his hands. "Anyone who has met you would never believe those lies."

"Well, tell them something!" She pouted at him. "Just don't let yourself be the bad guy, please?"

Sirius slowly stroked his thumb along her cheekbone. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you, kitten." Hermione smiled. He ducked his head and pressed his lips chastely against hers. It was brief and innocent. It was the most real kiss they'd ever shared and it took Hermione's breath away.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath. "Okay." She nodded quickly again. "I can do this." She didn't sound like she thought she could, but Sirius decided not to comment. He was starting to have doubts himself.

Alphard and Regulus were seated at a table in the centre of the pub. Sirius nodded at Rosmerta in greeting before he guided Hermione to his uncle and brother. Both Blacks rose to their feet when Hermione approached.

Alphard took Hermione's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Alphard Black."

"Hermione Granger," she introduced. "Thank you for the invitation to lunch today. I was very pleased to receive it."

Sirius pulled out a chair for her and Hermione almost laughed. It was all so formal and they were in a pub of all places. Better than Madam Puddifoots, she thought sardonically.

"I'm glad you could make it," Alphard responded as they all took their seats. "I know you have much studying at this time. You're in your final year, correct?"

"My fifth, actually."

Alphard stilled. He sent his elder nephew an inscrutable look. "I was informed you were studying for your NEWTs?"

"I am," Hermione confirmed. "I took my OWLs in my fourth year. I plan to sit my NEWTs this year and graduate early."

Alphard was speechless for a moment and both his nephews smirked at his expression. "I'm - that is impressive, Miss. Granger."

Hermione straightened her shoulders as she beamed. "I'm glad you think so."

He raised an eyebrow. "If you can manage it, that is."

Sirius glared. "Uncle," he warned.

Hermione touched Sirius' leg to calm him before he got too angry. Her gaze never left the challenging one of Alphard's. "I'm sure I'll be fine," she responded coolly.

"Are you?" Sirius tensed at his uncle's tone. Hermione's fingers dug into his leg in warning. "NEWTs can be magically exhausting. Simply being able to recall the theory of a spell or perform it once or twice doesn't mean you will have the necessary magical ability to withstand the entire test. How many NEWTs will you be taking, exactly?"

"Eight," Hermione responded tightly.

Alphard raised an eyebrow. "How daring of you."

Her nails dug into Sirius' thigh, but in anger instead of a warning. "I thank you for your concern, Mr. Black. If I find myself in need of advice before my exams, I'm sure you can point me in the direction of a wizard who could better assist me." Her smile was almost a smirk when she added, "Perhaps one that has taken the exams… recently?"

Regulus snickered into his hand. His shoulders shook. Alphard looked to him before turning to Sirius who had an arm across the back of Hermione's chair and a lazy smirk on his face. Hermione's own smile could only be described as triumphant.

"You play the pureblood game quite well, my dear." Hermione bowed her head in thanks. "But you aren't one, are you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Muggleborn," she confirmed. "Is that a problem?"

Alphard shook his head. "I'm not my sister, Miss. Granger. I have no problem with your blood status. I do wonder, however, if you might have a squib on one side of your family or the other. It's been known to be the catalyst behind a muggleborn's powers manifesting."

Hermione shifted in her seat. "I doubt it. Usually, in those instances, multiple children show signs of magic. But I'm one of four and I'm the only one that has magic." She paused as she thought about it. "Although Tommy is only seven. He could potentially still show signs of magic."

Sirius nodded. "Most children show signs of magic between the ages of five and ten."

Hermione shrugged. "I started at age two." She looked back to Alphard, ignoring each of their shocked expressions. "I quickly learned to control it so I wouldn't be teased about it." She raised her eyebrows at Sirius' incredulous expression. "I told you I was a magical prodigy."

Sirius nodded dumbly. "Yeah, but… that's _incredible_." Hermione shrugged again.

Alphard leaned forward. "Did you ever research your lineage? Regardless?"

"I did," she confirmed. "There's nothing on my father's side and I don't exactly have much access to my mother's history." At the confused expressions around the table, Hermione elaborated. "My mother is French and ran away with my father when she was barely eighteen. Her parents disowned her and didn't speak to her until only eight years ago, just before Tommy was born. They don't know about magic and I have no intention of telling them I'm a witch."

"Do you speak French?"

"_Oui_," she responded with a polite smile. "_My mother raised all of us bilingually. I also speak Latin, Spanish, a little German, and I'm learning Hungarian._"

"_Absolutely incredible_," Alphard complimented and Hermione smiled widely. "_What on earth are you doing with this bum?_"

"Oi!" Sirius protested.

Hermione laughed. She turned and looked at Sirius who was grinning at her in amusement. Her eyes flickered across the high cheekbones of his face, the scruff along his jaw, the steel of his beautiful grey eyes. Why was she with Sirius? Because Dumbledore had ordered it, that's why.

She licked her lips as her mind raced with reasons why _she_ of all people would date Sirius Black. The only thing she could think of was her mother, years ago when she'd asked her a similar question. _But why did you marry him, maman? You barely knew him. How did you know you wanted to be with him forever?_

"'He told me,'" Hermione quoted in English, "'that he would always make me smile. That he would never let me cry. And then he promised me the world.'"

Regulus snorted and unknowingly said the same thing she had all those years ago, "Sounds like a line to me." Sirius glared at his brother.

Hermione laughed and nodded, thinking of her mother with her long brown waves and bright blue eyes. Her smile as she had said, "Oh, it definitely was. And I thank God every day that I fell for it." Sirius smiled at her as she recited these words for them. He leaned forward and kissed her soundly. Hermione smiled into the kiss.

A little while later, over much laughter and three bottles of elf wine, Sirius snuck out for some fresh air. It took Hermione exactly three minutes and forty-two seconds to realize the reason why. "He stole the cigarettes!" she exclaimed when she realized the pack was missing from the pocket of her dress. "Oh, that man." Hermione grabbed her purse as she jumped to her feet. "Excuse me, will you?"

"Where are you going?" Alphard asked as she moved around the table.

"To give that man a piece of my mind!" she hollered over her shoulder.

Regulus laughed, almost moving to get up and follow so he could watch. Alphard shook his head. He turned to his nephew, a wondrous smile on his face. "That girl is perfect." Regulus was inclined to agree.

Hermione barged out of the Three Broomsticks and looked both ways. She didn't see any curly black hair and wondered where her troublemaking fake boyfriend had gotten to. "Damn it, Sirius," she muttered under her breath. She turned to the left, thinking he might have gone around the corner to smoke in the alley. Her hands nervously grasped the strap of her purse. "You can't just leave me alone like this." And she really shouldn't have left the pub either.

"No," a voice agreed, "he really can't."

Hermione screamed as she was shoved into the alley. She stumbled. Her hand quickly reached for her wand. Strong arms grabbed her from behind and someone else snatched her wand. Hermione struggled.

A big, meaty hand grabbed her jaw and forced her head back. A man with a long pale scar across his right eye came into view. His left eye was a dark brown, but the right one with the scar had a milky film over it. Long dark hair framed his unshaven face.

Antonin Dolohov smiled cruelly at Hermione. "Fancy meeting you here, little witch."

Hermione screamed as loudly as she could.

"Hermione!"

The witch turned her head towards the sound of her name. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest. Sirius appeared at the mouth of the alley. "Sirius!" His eyes widened. He raised his wand but it was too late.

Dolohov sent him a mocking wink before he, Hermione, and the man holding her all disapparated away. Hermione could just barely hear Sirius' voice shouting her name as the world suddenly warped and twisted around her.

Her feet met solid ground once more and the man shoved her forwards. She collapsed, scraping her hands and knees on rough stone and dirt. She cried out. Tears were already stinging her eyes.

"Miss. Granger," a low, cool voice greeted. Hermione looked up and found blood red eyes staring down at her. She gasped in horror.

It was Lord Voldemort. He stood tall and regal at the top of a cliff face. The wind blew wildly around them. The sound of the ocean waves struck against the cliffside below. Voldemort smiled. His thin lips stretched across his pale skin. His hair looked black as ink, parted perfectly to the side.

"What an _honour_," he mocked.

Hermione took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She stood on shaky legs. All she could see in front of her was the cliff edge and Voldemort. She glanced over her shoulder. Dolohov was there as well as the other Death Eater Hermione didn't know. Dolohov had her wand. Behind them was nothing but grass and rock, slowly dropping out of sight and leading towards what Hermione assumed was the sea. She turned back to Voldemort.

"What do you want?" Her voice was not as fearless as she'd have liked it to be.

Voldemort's red stare travelled across her form as he analyzed her. They'd never met before, never been in even the same vicinity. He had not been in attendance to his Death Eater's attack on Hogsmeade that winter. Though Hermione was sure Dolohov had ranted to his master about the muggleborn witch that had scarred his face and ruined his eye.

"Information on the Order," the dark lord finally claimed.

Hermione forced her brows to scrunch together. "What order?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Not _an_ order, _the _Order." When still she pretended ignorance, Voldemort stormed forward. Hermione jumped away as he roared, "I know you're working for them!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie," he hissed. "You fought against my men in Hogsmeade."

"Of course, I did!" Hermione shouted. "They were trying to kill people!"

"So, you would have me believe your heroics were purely selfless?" He raised an eyebrow. "You may have beat my OWL scores, Miss. Granger, but do not think that makes me a fool. Dumbledore's people are completely untraceable. Their hideouts unplottable. I can create such spells and I know Dumbledore can, but he hasn't the time. You on the other hand…"

"Me?" Hermione replied incredulously. "I'm a student! I'm studying for my NEWTs! I'm trying to graduate from a high school I've barely stepped foot in! I don't have time for your stupid bloody war!" she was screaming by the end of it and Voldemort took a step back.

Hermione was not finished. She stepped forward, her face a mask of rage. "I didn't want to be a part of this world! They made me do it. I didn't want any of this! And since entering into this horribly messed up society I've been treated like nothing but utter shite!" She glared at him, her chest heaving. "Why on earth would I fight for them? Fight for you? I am going to graduate and then I am _gone_. So, just do me a bloody favour and leave me the hell alone!"

Voldemort eyed her incredulously. His anger was simmering just below the surface, she could tell. She stepped back, preparing for the detonation. "And you told Dumbledore this?" he asked coolly.

Hermione fidgeted. "Yes…" She had, actually, when Dumbledore had first asked her to join his army after she graduated. She had blown up on the Headmaster in a rain of righteous fury that he would ask her to fight for a world that had been nothing but an inconvenience to her.

"Was this before or after you started fucking Sirius Black?" Hermione's cheeks flamed red hot. Voldemort raised a dark brow at her. "It's a little hard to argue you don't want anything to do with our world when you're obviously sleeping with one of the most affluent members of its society. You do realize what your relationship with Mr. Black means exactly, don't you?" Numbly, Hermione nodded. "So then, you might understand why I'm hesitant to believe your entire rejection of the magical world… and your pretend lack of awareness of Dumbledore's Order."

Hermione slowly shook her head. "I don't have any information on any Order. Even if I might have doubts about leaving the magical world." She shifted on her feet as she looked down at them.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. He obviously didn't believe her. "Eventually, you'll have to choose a side, Miss. Granger. I would hate for you to think you don't have options because of your… unfortunate taste in men." Hermione opened her mouth but he continued. "Or perhaps it's fortunate? The Black family is, after all, a very good one. How… enterprising of you to wriggle your way into one of the purest families left."

Hermione's jaw clenched. Her eyes darkened hatefully. Voldemort smiled, obviously having gotten the reaction he was looking for.

"What is unfortunate is how I'll have to torture you for the information I seek." He raised his wand, a face of false upset perfectly masking his glee. "I doubt that would inspire much trust between us, unless…. perhaps you have something you'd like to share?" He raised an eyebrow once more.

Hermione glared hatefully. "Torture means I'll tell you whatever you want to hear," she told him boldly. "But what you want to hear will mostly be lies since I have no useful information for you." He narrowed his eyes when he heard this. Slowly, Hermione revealed, "And even if I did… you'd never get it. I am fully trained in occlumency-" she wasn't, actually. She'd tried to learn and had ended up being completely rubbish at it. Hermione was too passionate of a person to ever be able to keep someone out of her head for long. But all Voldemort knew about her was that she was smarter than him at a younger age. She was banking on the fact he'd assume she could do it, simply because he had been able to at her age, "-and I don't have the sort of will that can be broken."

He lowered his wand. "Does this mean you're willing to work for me?"

She took a deep breath. "I've refused to make any decisions while I'm in school," was all she said and prayed he would accept it.

Voldemort did not look pleased with her answer. "I guess I will wait for you to graduate, then. I can be a patient man when I need to be." Hermione didn't believe it but kept her mouth firmly shut. He knew he could get her to do what he wanted if he applied the right sort of pressure. Hermione was also aware of this. So, when he finally said, "I'll let you go."

Hermione responded with a firm, "No."

Voldemort stilled. His lips twitched. "No?"

Hermione licked her lips as she looked around. "You brought me all the way here." She gestured to the cliffside they stood on only feet apart. "Let's make a deal."

Voldemort smiled. Hermione tried not to shiver at the cold, calculating look in his blood red eyes. "I'm listening."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the two wizards. They were both looking at her as if she were crazy. She was standing on a bloody cliff, in a wedding dress, making a deal with the Dark Lord Voldemort."I duel one of your men," Hermione proposed with far more confidence than she felt. "The first one of us on their back loses. Nothing lethal. No illegal curses."

"And what do I win?"

"My cooperation and a little knowledge."

He smirked. "I thought you didn't have any?"

Hermione shrugged. "You only asked about an Order. Maybe I have something else for you?"

He smiled at her indulgently. "And you're offering cooperation you previously stated was unavailable?"

Hermione shrugged. "Contingent on my graduation, of course."

He nodded graciously. "Of course. And what do you win _if_ you win?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "My family," she stated firmly. "They get complete immunity from you and everyone who not only follows you but follows your movement as well. If some fanatic comes out of the woodworks and thinks they can just attack my family I want them to know that such an act will be punishable by death by _you_. Whoever so much as goes near my family will be tortured within an inch of their life and you're the one who'll do it." Hermione was breathing heavily by the end. She stared at Voldemort, waiting for his reply.

All he said was, "And then I can't use them against you."

Hermione nodded once. "If you're going to sway me to your side, you better have had a nicer offer than 'I won't kill your family.'"

He smiled. Hermione's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. "Deal." He nodded to Dolohov. "Return Miss. Granger's wand to her."

Dolohov moved until he stood straight across from Hermione with Voldemort watching from the side. He tossed her the pale vinewood wand which she caught deftly in her left hand. "You will fight Dolohov. He's been begging me to let him take you since Christmas." He turned and smiled at the scarred wizard. "Perhaps I will give her to you if you win, Dolohov."

Dolohov smiled darkly. "It would be an honour, my Lord."

Hermione glared at him. "Don't count on it."

Dolohov growled at her. They both raised their wands, each at the ready.

"Oh," Voldemort put in before they could begin, "you do remember, of course, that as an underage witch you can't cast any magic outside of Hogwarts?"

Hermione's eyes flickered to him. Dolohov struck. Hermione spun out of the way just in time. Her hand dove into her purse and grasped the first phial it found. She dodged another spell from Dolohov. In one quick motion, she threw the potion. Her aim wasn't great. It shattered a foot before him. It didn't matter.

The potion set off and exploded like a bomb without fire. Dolohov didn't have time to throw up a shield. He flew back with the force of the _reducto_ and landed in a heap on his back near the edge of the cliff.

Hermione smiled triumphantly. She turned and raised her chin to Voldemort. "I did remember that, actually. Thanks."

Voldemort stormed forward. "You cheated!"

"So did you," she protested.

"That's not the same, you knew I thought you'd be defenceless," he roared at her.

Hermione refused to step back. She crossed her arms and kept her chin raised. "It doesn't matter. I outsmarted you. We made a deal. Are you going to stand by it or not?"

"Maybe I'll just steal you away instead," he seethed.

"You won't," Hermione told him boldly. "You still want me on your side and you know that won't happen if you take me before I've graduated."

Voldemort's hand shot out and he grabbed her by the throat. Hermione gasped. Her hand caught his wrist but he was too strong to pull away. His fingers tightened in warning and she stilled immediately. "You think you can just slip away from this world, Miss. Granger, but you can't. The magical world will sink its claws into you and you will never escape. One way or another, this world will have you. I will make sure of that."

He pushed her away. Hermione fell back into the arms of the unknown Death Eater and the two suddenly apparated away. Hermione stumbled when her feet landed on the hard packed dirt of the alley she'd disappeared from. A _pop_ behind her alerted her to the fact the Death Eater had left.

Hermione let out a breath and her tears finally fell. She pressed a hand to her racing heart. It felt like it might just beat right out of her chest if she let it. She walked towards the mouth of the alley, her legs wobbly. The adrenaline had left her and Hermione felt exhausted.

The sun hit her as she entered Hogsmeade's main road once more. There were dozens of people littering the streets. If she took a moment, she would have realized that they were professors, the Headmaster himself, and aurors. But all Hermione saw was Sirius.

He was standing across from James, his curls a mess and his ascot ripped away. There was red on his shirt - blood. His eyes caught sight of her over James' shoulder and he froze.

"Hermione!"

The witch smiled as she let out a sob. Sirius raced towards her. Shouts went up across the street. People converged towards her. But Sirius got there first. He wrapped her up in the tightest hug of her life. Her feet left the floor, which was fine because she honestly thought her legs might give out at any moment.

Sirius set her back down and grabbed her face in his hands. He pressed a long, hard kiss on her lips. Hermione's fingers curled into his shirt and she pulled him close. She was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

Sirius pulled back a fraction. His eyes were dark as they stared into her own. "You're fucking _dead_, kitten." And with those whispered words, Hermione's heart sank once more.

* * *

Greetings from South Korea! I'm so busy here, I'm so sorry. I don't have much time to write. I'll try and stay on top of things, but updates are definitely going to be slow goings. I have a whole country I need to explore!

Hope you enjoyed this!

xx


	8. Now

_Now_

Hermione Granger was the only daughter to Helena and Hugo Granger.

Her oldest brother Hugh had moved out when she attended her first year of Hogwarts. He worked in construction, went to church every Sunday even though he no longer dated the girl who used to bring him, and he thought magic was a joke.

Hugh and Hermione didn't get along. For as long as Hermione could remember, the two had always been at odds. It was only as Hermione grew older that she was able to understand the resentment her eldest brother probably held for her. He had been the oldest, it was his job to do things first and be impressive - to pave the way.

Hermione had destroyed all of that. She was a genius. She was kind-hearted and passionate. And apparently, she could even do fucking magic. Hugh and Hermione didn't get along.

Eddie and Hermione had a completely different relationship. Only three years younger than Hugh, Eddie was a musician and an artist. He was easy going, playful, and an all-around bum. Hermione was his little good-luck charm and he'd sneak her into his gigs every chance he got. One memorable night, he had snuck the two of them into a Led Zeppelin concert. Hermione didn't care for the music but she loved the experience. Her parents had not thought it to be the cultural exposure their ten-year-old daughter needed.

Eddie had later given her his shirt from the concert when he moved out. It was given with the strict instructions that Hermione was not to wear it unless she really wanted to piss off their parents. Needless to say, it was still safely tucked away in her closet.

Despite her differences with her older brothers, they still loved her. And despite Hugh's jealousies and annoyances, both her brothers supported her as much as she always supported the both of them.

When Hermione was fifteen, she began applying for early acceptance to universities. There had been a tidal wave of acceptance letters from all across the world. Representatives from schools flew across the continent to speak with her personally about the benefits of their school. She was offered full paid scholarships. All of this, of course, was contingent on her graduating next summer.

No one was worried that it wouldn't happen. Everyone knew Hermione was destined for great things. If one asked her younger brother Tommy, he would tell them that Hermione was going to be the queen of the world and instead of a crown she would wear a witch's hat. At which point, his parents would drag him away before he got too chatty about the magical world.

So, it was more than a surprise that Hermione Granger did not graduate from her muggle schooling. It must have been a mistake that Hermione Granger would not attend a single one of these muggle universities that had sought after her so avidly.

No, Hermione Granger would never fulfill the dreams she had once insisted upon to a stunned Professor McGonagall at the tender age of eleven.

Hermione Black, on the other hand, had a very good chance of completing these goals.

"Hermione," Sirius called and his voice echoed across the church.

She spun around and quickly wiped at her cheeks to hide her tears. Sirius was standing at the back of the church with the priest. He gestured for her to join them and Hermione's heart nearly beat out of her chest.

She raced down the aisle and took Sirius' hand tightly in her own. "You'll do it?" she asked the priest quickly. The hope in her voice was undeniable.

The priest looked sad and worried but he nodded. "It will just be a ceremony though. You will need to fill out the papers and get it all processed legally." He gave her a long look. "But they will still need consent from your parents or a guardian. You understand?"

Hermione nodded quickly. "Of course. Thank you, thank you so much." She couldn't stop the tears from leaking down her cheeks. He'd agreed. She didn't know what Sirius had said to the older man but she was eternally grateful.

"Your names?"

"Sirius Black."

"Hermione Granger."

"Take each other's hands," the priest commanded. Sirius took Hermione's other hand as they stood before one another. He stared deeply into her watery eyes as the priest began the brief ceremony. He breezed through the prescripted words that he had performed for dozens of couples before them, a fact both Sirius and Hermione were grateful for.

"Repeat after me…"

Sirius took a deep breath "I Sirius Black, take thee, Hermione Granger, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish… 'til death does us part," he nearly breathed the last part.

Hermione's tears fell as she repeated the vows back to him. It was not lost on either of them how true their vows were, or how brief their marriage might be. Sirius raised a hand to cup Hermione's cheek as she finished her vows. His thumb gently wiped away her tears.

"Do you have a ring?" the priest questioned quietly.

Sirius glanced towards the sombre looking man and nodded shortly. He stuffed his hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out the biggest ring Hermione had ever seen. It was a massive deep blue sapphire surrounded by glittering diamonds. It looked like a star.

"Sirius," Hermione choked out.

He grinned at her. "My uncle gave it to me a month ago."

She let out a hoarse laugh. Uncle Al did love Hermione.

"This next part, as you place the ring on her finger," the priest instructed.

"With this ring," Sirius repeated after the priest, "I thee wed."

"And you?" Hermione shook her head. She didn't have anything to give Sirius. The priest nodded. "By the power vested in me by our Lord and Saviour, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sirius stepped forward immediately. He wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. As they kissed, the vows sealed their bond. Hermione felt her magical core grow warm within her chest. She could even feel Sirius' core tingling with magic along the golden thread that slowly stretched out between their chests. The warmth of the magical bond turned outward, creating a heavenly glow around their heads.


	9. ii:i

_Part Two_

_(Two Months Ago)_

.i.

"What were you thinking?" Sirius raged as he paced back and forth in the Headmaster's office. "You could have been taken! Tortured! Executed!"

Hermione sat sullenly on the sofa as the irate wizard ranted. James was sitting across from her, his face in his hands as Sirius paced behind him. Dumbledore had yet to say a word from his seat in his armchair, silently stewing and obviously angry.

"How could you be so reckless?" Sirius hollered. He didn't even pause for a response. "You should never have left the Three Broomsticks!"

"Quite right," Dumbledore agreed finally. Sirius' pacing came to a sudden halt. Dumbledore raised his gaze to meet that of his former student's. "You never should have left the Three Broomsticks, Sirius."

Hermione and James both looked up, their eyes wide. "Hermione is your responsibility. You are her guard. This is not a new development."

Hermione shifted in her seat. "Professor," she protested, "it's not Sirius' fault. He's been doing a fantastic job."

"And yet, when you needed him most he wasn't there." The elderly wizard raised his eyebrows at her. "I would hardly call that doing one's job, would you?"

Hermione turned to Sirius but the wizard was staring at his feet, his shoulders hunched. He refused to meet her gaze.

"Voldemort is clearly aware of Hermione's involvement with the Order, though obviously not to what degree. If he had any clue, he would never have let you go." Dumbledore levelled Hermione with a heavy stare. She looked down at her feet as well.

James was the only one left with any courage to look the Headmaster in the eye and asked, "What do we do?"

"School ends in two weeks. There are no more Hogsmeade trips and I will refrain from using Hermione's expertise in the Order. We will need to come up with a plan for the coming summer months." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Hermione. "You will be attending muggle university in the fall?"

"The winter," Hermione quietly corrected. There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye that she couldn't read. It left her feeling uneasy.

"You will need protection until you've fully separated from the wizarding world. We will need to relocate your family to a safe house. Perhaps have a guard set up-"

"- That - that won't be necessary," Hermione hesitantly put in. She shifted in her seat. "My family won't be a target."

James leaned forward, his face sympathetic. "I know it seems like they're removed from the situation, but You-Know-Who will use them as leverage against you."

She shook her head. "He won't. He can't. I… I made a deal."

Sirius finally looked up from the floor. His eyes were narrowed in obvious suspicion. He knew Hermione well enough now to know that was probably worse than it sounded, and it sounded bad. "With who?"

"You-Know-Who," she whispered. "He agreed not to touch my family and to harm anyone who tried."

Dumbledore jumped to his feet. His gaze was thunderous. "And what did you promise him in return?" Hermione jumped at his sharp tone. "Voldemort does not give out open handed gifts. He will expect something back."

"I - nothing. I swear!" she shouted when everyone gave her pitying looks. "I made the deal. I had to fight one of his Death Eaters. My family's immunity from him was my prize."

"Miss. Granger…"

"Don't 'Miss. Granger' me, Professor! I will not let that man use my family against me. I won their immunity. I owe him nothing and he knows it. Besides, he will have little interest in me once I'm in university." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And _our_ association ends once I graduate."

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a long moment before murmuring, "If you think that's best."

Hermione didn't say anything. Sirius leaned his hands on the back of the couch, his shoulders hunched. "You don't?" he asked.

"It's not really for me to say. Miss. Granger clearly thinks she's more than capable to handle anything that comes her way." Hermione glared at his response, hating how childish he made her sound.

"Professor…" Sirius insisted.

"If Voldemort can't get to Hermione through her family directly, he will work even harder to simply get to _her_." He raised his eyebrows at her. "We know he has a vested interest in you, especially now that he has sought you out personally. You may not be free of him as quickly as you think."

Hermione looked away from the Headmaster. She wasn't going to ask for his help. It was all his fault Voldemort was even interested in her in the first place. She had not asked to help his movement. He had asked her.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sirius asked. His voice was deep, his expression heavy. Hermione was honestly surprised that he was standing by her, despite his obvious fury.

Dumbledore shrugged simply and shook his head. "I can't afford the risk of protecting her."

"Professor!" James exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away. She expected no less of her Headmaster.

"You must be joking!" Sirius shouted.

"Calm down," Hermione snapped. "He doesn't mean he won't help. He will, as long as I continue working for the Order," she raised an eyebrow at her Headmaster, "isn't that right, _Professor_?"

Dumbledore looked politely offended. "I don't think I appreciate the connotation, Miss. Granger."

"Well," James put in nervously, "is she wrong?"

Dumbledore didn't respond and that was all the answer any of them needed. Hermione scoffed. She jumped to her feet and stormed out of the Headmaster's office.

"Hermione!" Sirius shouted after her. He caught her arm in the entry hall, just outside of the office. "You can't just walk away."

"Of course I can."

"This is your safety we're talking about," he implored. She was rather surprised he wasn't angrier. "Do you really think he'll leave you alone?"

Hermione looked down at her feet. No, she didn't. "I'm going to choose a university away from - everything." She met his gaze steadily. "It's my only way out."

"And until then?" At Hermione's confused face, he elaborated. "You said you don't start university until the winter. What're you going to do before then? He will know that's the best time to attack. Regardless of whether you're working for the Order or not - you're too valuable to let just slip away."

"He's right," James put in, who had slipped into the small antechamber behind them. "I know you don't want to keep doing this but… You're helping people. And we can help you too."

Hermione shook her head. "You don't get it. The more I help, the greater of a threat I am to Voldemort. And the greater of a threat I am, the more I _need _the Order. That's what Dumbledore wants."

"How about just the summer?" Sirius reasoned. "Your work will remain as top secret as always. After two months, we'll see where we're at. You can choose if you want to continue or…" Sirius swallowed and the words seemed to hurt as he said, "… or walk away." Hermione made a pained face. "It's just two months, kitten. What could happen in two months?"

James glared at Sirius. "Way to jinx it."

Hermione sighed heavily. She rested her hands on her hips as she looked down at her feet. The boys were both silent as they let her think it over.

Voldemort had told her the magical world would drag her back in. He would make sure of it. She knew he would come after her but she didn't think he would do it the way Dumbledore claimed. There would be pressure. She would definitely be watched. But she wouldn't be _taken_. He was smarter than that, which meant that she definitely needed help.

Hermione met their worried gazes. "Two months," she agreed.


End file.
